


After the Curtain Lowers

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pining Eggsy, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world was fun, but it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Curtain Lowers

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet originated [ here.](http://annaofaza.tumblr.com/post/131308509768/post-credits-scene)

“…and Merlin’s going to kill me if I don’t finish my report by tomorrow. You know how he is.”

“Well, that’s part of his job,” Roxy says. Her brown hair’s loose around her shoulders, and she’s in a casual gray t-shirt. Eggsy can see the headboard of her four-poster bed—posh folks, honestly—and her fingers tapping at her keyboard. “But after the helicopter incident, you better not get yourself into more trouble.”

“I’ve been perfectly well-behaved!” Eggsy protests, taking a sip from his glass. Harry’s cupboards had been well-supplied, and even though Eggsy didn’t like dark beer so much, the supply since V-Day had significantly depleted. “In fact, I volunteered for a mission today.”

“Germany, right?”

“Yes, I can’t wait to see Amelia again; she’s aces.”

“That she is,” Roxy agrees with a quiet smile, left hand typing something. Nothing appears on Eggsy’s screen, so she must be communicating with someone else. He briefly wonders if Roxy still keeps in contact with friends outside of Kingsman; Eggsy's trying his best to catch up with his own mates, but it's hard to look at both of them, knowing that _he'd_ caused the death of Ryan's aunt and Jamal's brother because he hadn't been fast enough. Thank God his mum and sister were all right; Eggsy didn't think he could have handled the loss of his family and... _him_ so close together.

“Always," Roxy continues, no longer typing, "she says she’s looking forward to seeing you under less dire circumstances.”

Eggsy grins at the memory. It seemed so long ago—a different lifetime, almost. “Well, it all worked out in the end. How are you, by the way?”

“Honestly, after Sweden, I just want to sleep.” Roxy yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. “What about you?”

“Just reviewing some footage from my last mission.”

“Beijing?” Roxy’s voice becomes reproachful. “Eggsy, you didn’t honestly parkour the Great Wall like you were planning to?”

“I recorded it all on my glasses,” Eggsy says proudly.

His best friend rolls her eyes. “Highest discretion, Eggsy! Honestly.” Then she sighs, reluctantly. “If you would be so kind…”

“Sending it right now,” Eggsy replies. A notification pops up on the screen—Merlin—but Eggsy ignores it in favor of dropping the video clip into Roxy’s inbox. “Bet you wish you had as much fun, Lancelot.”

Roxy laughs. “I have plenty of fun, Galahad.”

Eggsy, without meaning to, glances up at the right corner of the wall behind him. Harry’s newspaper covers were safely packed away, but Eggsy had continued the tradition. His first headline read WORLD EXCLUSIVE and HEARTS OF DARKNESS REVEALED in red block letters on a gray background.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, trying to ignore how his voice breaks a little on the single syllable.

There’s then a knock at the front door, and Eggsy almost thanks the powers that be for that perfect timing. Downstairs, he hears JB begin to howl, scratching furiously at the door.

“Eggsy?” Roxy asks, voice sounding concerned. “Are you—”

“I’m fine, Rox, just someone’s at the door right now. It better not be Dean again.” Eggsy moves the cursor over the End Call icon. “Gotta go, talk to you later.”

Roxy’s image freezes in mid-wave before the screen goes blank, as Eggsy swivels his chair towards the doorway and skids out of the leather seat.

It really shouldn’t be Dean. The man had shown up soon after Eggsy had gotten his mum and sister safely whisked away to another flat, which was larger and had more windows and an extra guest room. He’d been drunk, howling obscenities at five in the morning, and this time, Eggsy had waited until Dean had thrown the first punch.

Eggsy then knocked him out right there on the porch, then immediately called Merlin for a clean-up crew. The man had not been pleased by the showy display, so soon after the incident at the Black Prince.

The knocking continues, louder, as Eggsy’s rushing down the stairs. The threadbare, red robe slaps against his shins as his slippers skid over the hardwood floors. JB rushes towards him, whining, and Eggsy halts temporarily to pat him on the head.

The door knob begins to jiggle, as if someone’s trying to get in, then two hard and assertive knocks bang against the wood.

“All right, all right!” Eggsy shouts irritably, grabbing the umbrella by the door just in case. He unlocks the door with hurried clicks, swinging it open. “Just hold on a min—”

Before the next word up can escape his lips, Eggsy freezes at the sight of the familiar figure on the doorstep.

“I thought I taught you more manners than that,” Harry Hart says, in that familiar, gentle manner. His eyes are soft, and on his temple is a deep, still-healing scar.

Eggsy drops the umbrella.


End file.
